


The Letter

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira receives an unexpected letter. Set post-WYLB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

The letter arrived two years, three months, six days and fourteen hours after he left. She had not been expecting it. The line had been drawn under their relationship two years, three months, six days and fourteen hours earlier. Their story had ended, their final farewells had been said. Or so she'd thought.

Apparently she'd been wrong.

When she'd first received the transmission she had ignored it. She was the commanding officer of a busy space port and often received pointless messages and unimportant transmissions. So she had developed a habit of ignoring the bleat of the computer when a new message arrived in favour of dealing with them in bulk. This letter was no different.

She got a shock when she finally got around to dealing with her clogged inbox and found this message. When saw where it had originated and who it was from, her heart stopped. It took a full five minutes of staring at the message before she was able to believe it was actually real. A further ten minutes passed before she could bring herself to open it.

In the end, she was glad she did.

 

_My dearest Nerys,_

_Hello._

_That is a completely inadequate opening to this letter, but since I have rewritten it no less than seventeen times I have simply decided to open in the most obvious fashion._

_Hello. How are you?_

_I know you did not expect to receive this communiqué, and to be perfectly honest, I didn't expect to be sending it. We said our goodbyes more than two years ago on the shores of the Great Link, and I think we both expected that they were final. But then, that was when I knew what I must do and the path before me was clear._

_It is no longer so._

_I have spent much of the time since our last conversation in the Great Link, as expected. This is the primary reason why I have not contacted you before. The other reason being that it has taken a while to get used to being an individual again after such a prolonged period as part of a collective. It is sometimes difficult to remember that I exist as an individual again, and to refer to myself as such. Many times while composing this message I have found myself using 'we' instead of 'I'. I have tried to correct all such occurrences, but I extend my apologies if I have missed any._

_The Link is not what it seems._

_I recall once describing the Link to you as being Paradise and this is still true. Being in the Link is indescribable. There is just no way to express what happens in the link in a way that is analogous to humanoid experience. At least I'm not able to. Perhaps if I were able to take the form of a telepathic humanoid species and able to replicate their telepathy I might have the words. Alas I do not. The Great Link is the most natural state of being for my species, but it is also somewhat difficult for me to be a part of._

_I grew up, for want of a better phrase, as a humanoid. I am accustomed to the humanoid form and enjoy being an individual whose thoughts and feelings and experiences are my own. Though linking with my own kind is akin to ecstasy, I do not find my solid form to be a prison of isolation. At least, I haven't found it to be so for a long time. As such I have found it difficult to fully integrate into the Link, to let go of my individuality and become part of the whole._

_I once asked the female changeling how many of my kind there were, and she replied that one might as well ask how many drops of water in the ocean. It makes no sense to ask how many changelings are in the Link because there is only the Link. There are those Changelings who exist outside of the Link, and the Link. It is a true collective, and if I am honest I think that only the Borg are like my people in that regard. Perhaps that is part of the reason the Federation fears my people so much. One adversary reminds them too much of another and both are outside the realms of their experience. But I digress._

_I was unable to give myself completely to the Link. I always strove to keep some part of myself separate; to keep my identity and ensure that Odo was never completely lost within the collective. Perhaps my mission would have been more successful if I had been less concerned with losing my identity and able to fully integrate with my kind . I have not quite been able to convince my people that the solids are not the threat they perceive them to be. I have shared my experiences, and they have proven useful to the Link. They may yet provide the foundation for lasting peace between our people's. But without risking losing all that I am to the Link, there is no more progress I can make for now. Since that is a risk I am not willing to take, I have chosen to pursue a different path towards peace. My main focus now on the political machinery of the Dominion itself._

_The Link has given its blessing to me to do as we please with the interstellar empire they created. The only stipulation they made was that it still exist to protect the Link. It is at this point I find myself faltering; there is so much I wish to do with the Dominion I don't know where to start. I want to introduce some measure of democracy to the Dominion, and allow any worlds wishing to secede to do so. I wish to work with the Vorta and the Jem'Hadar. My plan is to give them some measure of self determination, to undo some of the genetic manipulation my people foisted upon them. But here I must walk a fine line indeed. I must find a balance between what I feel is best for the Vorta and Jem'Hadar and the Link's desire to remain protected by them._

_It is my intention to remain outside the Link at least until I am satisfied I have made some progress in my goals. I am therefore going to be much more available to you than we expected. It would be gratifying if we might correspond from time to time. It is a selfish desire in my part, since I cannot promise you any more than a paragraph or two every few months, and even that I cannot guarantee. As I embark on an unexpected career as the head of an interstellar government, I find I feel more selfish than ever. I find myself hoping that I might be able to rely on your strength and support as I have done in the past._

_It would seem that I have spent so long as a humanoid that some very solid desires have become my own. Perhaps that is why I cannot find true peace within the Link; I am not humanoid enough to be with solids, but I am to humanoid be with my own kind. The only time I have truly felt I can be myself is with you Nerys._

_But enough of my wallowing in pity._

_I do not expect one, but if you wish to reply to this missive then it would go a long way towards easing my considerable burdens. I have attached to this message coordinates where any reply can be sent. I look forward to the possibility of hearing from you._

_There are so many questions I have about our old friends and colleagues. Has Captain Sisko returned from the temple yet? How is Ms Yates, and the baby? Did Jake go to writing school in the end or is he still on the station, dangling on the Promenade with Nog? How are the O'Briens? Kirayoshi will be about five now won't he? Do you get to seen him often? And Molly, how is she? Has she decided to become an engineer like her father, or a botanist like her mother? Perhaps something different? How did Worf fare as a diplomat? Has he managed to stay in that role or has he returned to Starfleet? Are Lieutenant Dax and Doctor Bashir still together or have they gone their separate ways? What is the situation like on Cardassia? Is Garak helping or hurting? I'm even curious about Quark; has he managed to stay out of prison in my absence?_

_But most of all Nerys I am curious about how you are doing. Are you still on the station? I hope so since that is where I have sent this message. Are you enjoying command still, or are you itching for new challenges? What was the religious landscape like on Bajor in the wake of Kai Winn's disappearance and has it recovered? Who is the new Kai, and do you approve? What do you do in your spare time these days? I could ask questions forever Nerys. Suffice it to say I wish to know every detail of your life over past two years that you are willing to impart._

_I must end this letter here as there is much I have yet to do today. I remain hopeful of a reply, and await receiving it with much anticipation._

_I remain ever yours,_

_Your constable,_   
_Odo_

 

Kira had tears in her eyes by the time she had finished the letter. Her heart felt as though it would burst from all the emotion she felt. She read it through again, and then transferred it to a PADD so she could keep it with her.

She had never once considered that they might be able to keep in touch after he had returned to the Gamma Quadrant. Kira had assumed that once in the Great Link that is where Odo would stay, but then he had always liked to surprise her. She tried not to focus on the possibility that she might get to see him again one day. Down that road lay potential disappointment and heartbreak. No it was better to just take things as they came, but for the first time in over two years she found herself able to hope.

She opened up a new message and began her reply.

 

_Dear Odo..._


End file.
